My Traveling Companions
by KieyuuMizuumi
Summary: Among every living thing, the same crimson-colored blood flows from their chest. I grasped the blade without any strength and though I yelled back no one answered. The moon in the distance vanished in the mist as does my mother, my father, my friends, as do you… Will have romance in the near future OCxKillua
1. i

**Hello readers! Welcome to My Traveling Companions!**

**[**regular**] -computer**

**[**_italic_**] - inner thoughts/comments**_  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HXH THEY BELONG TO TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

[Hello! This story is about a young girl who travels around the world in order to find the legendary demon king who dominated the entire world and spreading its evilness in the earth. It is so legendary that **l**-]

The text stopped right after the 'that_'_ word and the hands typing it also stopped moving. After a second or two, the index finger began to move and hit the backspace button. The screen on the monitor reflected on the lens of the red framed glasses. The blue orbs followed every character that is being deleted until it was entirely gone. With that, the owner closed the laptop and sighed.

"Argh! Writer's block!" she mumbled pulling her chocolate brown hair. "Why am I always like this? I have to find some inspiration! And I need it quick! I have to! I have to! Or the people in my blog would come and kill me." She continued while biting every nails in her fingers, literally.

In the middle of her panic, someone was suddenly pushed towards her. She was already angry and agitated and then this happen? Oh no, you do not want to mess with her while she was in a writer's block mode. With a death glare on her face she turned towards the guy who was pushed towards her.

"What the f*** do you think your-"

"Huh? 'Ya got a problem nerdy?" the super muscular and scary man asked her.

Slowly she looked up to the man with a nervous smile ('V').

"uhh- umm, no?" she mumbled with a squeaky voice.

"Huh? Watcha say?" he demanded glaring down at her.

Multiple drops of sweat started flowing down her face. She saw the other customers on that restaurant were looking at them, at her, and she hated that attention they're giving her.

"Oi!" the wrestler _[that is the best description I could think of for this man_] called.

This time, the girl did not look at him. Instead, she punched his gut and before he could react, the girl was already gone in a blink of an eye.

All eyes inside that restaurant blinked in surprise of the sudden disappearance of a four-eyed girl and an open door hanging back and forth.

Somewhere on a small alley away from the crowds, the said four-eyed girl was there leaning on the wall.

"Oh man! That was terrifying!" She said catching her breath. "Good thing he was slow. Phew!"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and walked out of the alley, joining the sea of people.

Unbeknownst to her, there were eyes following her from somewhere.

/-/

My name is Aki Natsume. I travel a lot to make a good story out of my encounters and experiences and post it in my "MyTravelStories" blog site. No, I do not travel just so I could make a story, I just simply love traveling. I have met many challenges and people through my journey, some of them were normal and some were too extraordinary. I may have faced danger several times because of me, prying, but I to assure you I have overcome it. (^^V)

And if you asked me if I am a hunter, then my answer is… yes, yes I am. I may don't have the looks of a hunter but I am seriously one of them. \(^o^)/

I am currently on a town called Onon, [pfft- what a funny name] because I heard that it will have a festival in five days. I'm really excited! What kind of events will I encounter here? I can't wait!

/-/

**NORMAL POV**

Aki lazily dropped her bag on the floor after entering the rented room and throw her exhausted self on the soft bed.

"Still, nothing happened." She whispered.

She then remembered what happened this afternoon on the restaurant where she was having lunch.

"Geez, that wrestler was sure one hell of a killjoy."

"You think so? But I think he was one of the events that you were waiting for. That is, if you only didn't ran away from him." Said by red transparent round thingy that has appeared above her face.

"I don't have a choice. He's way too scary." She reasoned.

"Scary or not, you're just lazy to face him." A cyan one floated beside the red one.

"I am not lazy. My writer's block mode is enough to make my brain become tired." She retorted.

"Admit it that you're a coward." Another one appeared beside the cyan, this time it was in purple.

"Shut up. Just go away." She closed her eyes to avoid the contact.

"But I agree with that muscle man, this girl is a nerd." She heard one of them said, and was sure that it was the cyan who said it.

With a quick reflex, she kicked the cyan hard making it flew right into the wall. Sweat drops formed on the red and purple.

"This girl is really violent." The red one whispered to the purple.

"I can hear you." Aki reminded them, eyes closed.

"Better leave before it's too late." Said the purple round and disappeared like a smoke.

The red one also disappeared followed by the cyan. Finally, it was quiet. _It's time to sleep_, she thought. No more distractions. She could finally get some rest- _CRACK! CRASH! THUD!_

Bloodshot eyes were suddenly wide open giving a death glare to whoever made that noise. She stood up and saw that her room was covered in smoke and dust. When the smoke subsided, she saw one big hole in her wall. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed the pile of broken walls that was made into pieces moved and that someone's hand was sticking out. Curiously, she slowly walked near it. As if it was aware of her presence, it suddenly move making the pile fall and standing up was a boy about her age. Pale skin and white hair [_like an old man, pfft_- *got smacked by the boy*] and showing some muscles.

She was stunned by this mysterious boy who flew right into her dungeon [_seriously?_]. The boy dusted himself and noticed the girl who was drooli- I mean staring at him. He raised a brow and waved a hand in front of her but she didn't respond.

"Oi!" he called snapping his fingers.

Aki blinked and realized that the boy was just inches away from her. They stared at each other and there was love- nothing happened.

"Sorry, Killua! I used to much force on you. Are you alright?" another voice belonging to a boy interrupted them.

They both looked at the boy who just entered the scene.

**AKI's POV**

_Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Is this true?! Am I not dreaming?! Seriously?!_

My eyes followed the boy who had spiky hair walking near us. He was topless and was sweating just like this pale boy in front of me. I'm really confused right now! What just happened?! After whitey here barged in my room with an indecent appearance, not to mention breaking my room's wall, another one suddenly came! My mind won't work well! And what the hell did this spiky-boy meant a while ago? _Used too much force on whitey? _And why are they topless?! Seriously! What did they think showing some abs and muscles in front of an innocent girl [but I think it's amazing! You do not have to get another chance like this mwuahaha] What the- what the- what the- I can't control myself! My- my- my- FUJOSHI MODE ON.

_DOKI! DOKI!_

I kept staring at them, both their bodies feels exhausted and the way they talked to each other is just so sweet in my eyes. The boy with pale skin looked back at me and- did he just frown? Oh well, He doesn't want me to bother them so I guess I'll leave them alone. I stood up and began to walk to the door when they called me.

"Sorry about the mess we made, Miss. We'll make it up to you. I guess sorry won't be enough about this but-"

"It's fine. I didn't get hurt so it's fine. I'll just have to transfer to another room." I gave them a thumbs-up. "Don't worry, okay?"

"You're definitely not okay. Why the hell would it be alright for you when two strangers suddenly broke into your room and made a mess?" the pale one said.

I stared at them and began to process what he said. _He's right! Why am I fine with this! I should be angry! My fujoshi-ish still has limits after all!_

I crossed my arms in front of me and with a change of attitude, I demanded.

"You better pay up for this mess you've created!" I pointed at them.

After that so not ordinary scene I encounter every day, they left me in the room in order for them to book me in another room. 5 minutes later or more, they came back fidgety.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, they said they don't have any vacant room anymore. So, you can't leave this room." The spiky boy said.

Honestly, I wasn't surprise. After all those tourists I saw earlier on the lobby, no wonder this hotel was full in an instant. I don't mind staying in this room though.

I told them that it was fine and they shouldn't worry. At first the spiky haired one protested but later on he accepted it. Soon, I learned that their names were Gon Freecs and Killua Zaoldyeck. I, too, introduced myself to them and in the end we became friends. All's well that ends well. To be continued…

* * *

**That's it for the 1st chapter I guess! Please tell me what you think of this story! I'll gladly accept everything you say! :))**

**Thank you for your time! See you next chapter! :D**


	2. ii

**Thank you for the reviews air traveling Humphadoodle :D and I would also like to thank XxdeadlygirlxX for the favorite and for following this story! And Thank you also to all those who actually read this! Really appreciated! :))**

**Here's chapter 2~ ! Enjoy people! **

* * *

Morning came and I prepared myself for another crappy walk in the town. The festival is two days away and I already found myself another story for my blog. I dressed myself up with a black knee short and a black tank top, wore my brown short sleeve hoodie over it, put on my black combat boots and lastly wore my body bag. Oh, and the red scarf which I turned into a belt. As I walk towards the door I noticed the black blanket I hanged on the wall last night to cover up the hole. A blush crept up on my face and a grin.

_I wonder what they're doing right now. Fufufufu~_

After feeding myself with some thoughts, I walk out of the room and went my way to the outside world- or so I thought.

_Great, _I muttered. I just got out on the elevator and right now I can see the wrestler I encountered yesterday standing on the main entrance. He looks like he was waiting for someone. _Please, let it not be me._

I lowered down my cap, enough to cover half of my face [I hope it works!] and calmly walk towards the entrance. I was so near to the door that it only takes one step when all of a sudden someone called out to me.

"Aki!"

"Shit." I mumbled biting my lower lip.

That voice sounds familiar but that didn't stop me from going out. I continued my one last step and made it outside. I turned around to see Gon running his way towards me and behind him was his lo- was Killua and behind Killua was the wrestler, who didn't noticed me. _Thank God!_

"Hi!" I greeted them with a blush.

"Good morning!" Gon greeted back with a wide smile.

"You look like in a good mood, Gon."

"Mn!" he nodded. "Killua and I will be going out to-"

Killua immediately covered Gon's mouth before he could even finish his words.

"Stupid! Don't just go telling people about that!" Killua scolded him *popped out vein*.

My eyes were overly wide and sparking of what I am seeing. So early in the morning and they're already this intimate! Right now in my eyes, both of them are hugging and embracing each other while Killua scolded Gon with that sexy voice of his and Gon being embarrassed about what they're doing and because Killua's breathe tickles his ears.

**[Reality**: Killua just gave Gon a chopped on the head and telling him about this and that. So there's no hugging and embracing each other.]

"Uh- i-it's okay. You don't have to tell me. It was supposed to be a secret, right? I- I'll forget what I heard just now." I stuttered.

**NORMAL POV**

"Sorry about that!" Gon apologized as he scratched the back of his head.

"Let's go, Gon." Killua called as he walks away from the two.

"Well then, see you later, Aki!" Gon waved and said goodbye to the girl and ran besides Killua.

Aki watched them as they got further and further away from her.

"Might as well look for an inspiring place and start my new story." She murmured and turned her heels to the opposite road.

Passing by on a dark alley, she felt someone's gaze. She looked back but there was nothing there only a piece of trash and mice. She shrugged it off and walked away.

"I can't wait to start _that_! I'm so excited!" she whispered to herself blushing. "Oh~ I wish I am with them right now. But I would be a bother to them. I don't want to disturb them but I want to see them together! Ugh! Why!?" she found herself kneeling on the road holding her head like an insane person. "No! I must control myself!"

She stood up and starts walking again while the crowd opens a path for her. Upon arriving in a coffee shop, she decided to sit next to the window. She took out her mini laptop and started to type. It didn't take a minute after she started when someone approached her.

"Hi there, missy!" The man greeted with a smirk on his face.

She gave the man a stare.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

She glanced at the empty seats inside that shop and looked at the man again in front of her. Her eyes narrowed and caught him looked nervous for a moment. With that, she already knew what he wanted.

"I'm sorry but I'm waiting for someone." She lied.

"O-oh, I-I see." He stuttered then left.

She followed him with her eyes as he went out of the shop and met up with a man. They were arguing and the other man with a long beard glanced at her way but as soon as their eyes met the man looked away.

She clicked her tongue and went back to her business.

"Don't think I wouldn't know." She muttered.

From time to time, she would glance outside to see the two men staring at her direction like they were actually observing her. She sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose.

"Like hell I'll let them do what they want." She mumbled and closed her mini laptop and placed it inside her bag.

"Yeah! Teach them a lesson!" Cyan appeared over her shoulders.

"Kick their asses, sis!" Red cheered.

"We don't need to waste our time for people like them. After all, what they're after is not here anymore." Said the purple.

"Yura's right." Aki whispered.

"What?! No kicking asses?!" Red blurted.

"Nooo!" the cyan cried.

"Shut up both of you." Aki told them which they did.

She finally got out of the shop and glanced at the two men's way when she passed by them.

"Are they following us?" Aki asked in a low voice when they got further away from the two.

"No. Not yet." Yura/purple answered.

"So what's your plan? You know that they would still after you even you don't have the black opal." Cyan said.

"Plan A." she replied.

"Just as I thought." Cyan sighed.

"Aki, they're here." Red said.

She nodded and dashed off like a wind. After seeing Aki run away like a speed boat, the men following her immediately chased her.

"Damn! That girl sure can run fast!" the man with a beard complained.

"No wonder those who have tried catching her before didn't succeed. Now I know why." The man, who approached Aki earlier, said.

"We don't have any choice. Let's use _that._" The older man looked at his companion and both of them nod in agreement.

Aki turned a corner on the right and hid behind the big pillar.

"Are they still following us?" she asked panting.

"There's no way they're gonna caught up with us." Cyan said.

"Oh, right. Anyway, let's go back to the hotel for today."

She was about to go when all of a sudden something black grab her on the arms and pulled her out on the open.

"No more running little missy." The beardy said as they pinned her on the ground.

* * *

**Was this a good chapter? Sorry if it's short, I know! :D  
**

**Aki's really mysterious no? Naaah! Who am I kidding! XD**

**Will update soon as fast as I can. Matta ne~!**


	3. iii

**Ermegad! I'm so sorry for not updating last week! Been busy with school work! Thank you for the reviews you know who you are! XD**

**And I'll try updating fast for the next chapter! :))**

**Anyways, here is chapter 3! Hope you'll like it.**

**I do not own anything except for the OCs.**

* * *

And so it continues…

"Stand up." The beardy commanded.

The other guy pulled me up harshly and pushed me to walk. They brought me to a place away from the people's eyes and tied me on a tree. Yes, on a tree.

**NORMAL POV**

"I can't find the opal." The younger man said while looking through her belongings.

"hkhfjdoisuufasksajk!" she protested despite the cover on her mouth.

"Search thoroughly!" the beardy commanded.

"But it's really not here! She must have hid it somewhere!"

The beardy snatched the bag away from him and searched for it himself. Indeed, what he was looking for was not there. He glared at the girl and threw the bag on the ground.

"shjahskjahskjahdakjadhj!" she panicked looking worried at her stuffs.

The beardy walked towards her and took the cloth off her mouth.

"F*** you!" she shouted at his face.

He got pissed so he slapped her but immediately regretted it when he saw that she was about to cry. She was biting her lower lip trying to fight back the tears.

"Uh-uhh, tell me where the opal is." He ignored the tension surrounding them.

*Sniff*

"Tell me already! We'll let you go after this!" he demanded.

*Sniff*Sniff*

"Damn this." He muttered.

He realized that the girl won't talk so he decided to put back the cover on her mouth. He was about to do it when she suddenly glared at him.

"I'll kill you for breaking my laptop." She threatened.

"What can a girl like you possible do besides running away?" he mocked her at the same time covered her mouth.

With a blink of an eye she was free from the tree and the tree was cut into two.

"No one breaks my laptop except me." She was giving off a dark aura and a killing intent while holding a sword in her right hand.

The beardy trembled in fear same with his buddy. Aki started walking towards them.

"I'll K-I-L-L you." She grinned evilly at them.

With that the two guys immediately scrammed away from her, from that place.

"Tch." Cyan said floating around Aki.

"What a bunch of weaklings can't handle that little threat and they called their self a man." Red mocked.

"Never mind them. At least they won't be coming back anymore." Aki said who was back to her old self and the sword she was holding disappeared.

"Aki your bag." Yura reminded her.

She instantly ran towards her bag. Her other belongings were scattered on the ground but she didn't mind. First things first, she checked her laptop if there were any scratched on it or something.

"Oh good! It's not broken!" she sighed in relief.

"Good. Now, can we go back to the hotel?" Cyan asked.

* * *

Aki opened the door to her room and tiredly went to her bed. She was so exhausted especially on the way home because Himeko, the cyan, never stopped talking about this and that.

"I barely open my mouth and you blame me for being annoying? How dare you?!" she argued.

"Oh really?" Red sneered.

"Yes!" She answered.

Aki watched the two orbs argue while Yura was sitting still beside her when all of a sudden they heard a loud thud.

"What was that?" Himeko asked.

"It seems like it came from there." Aki pointed on the blanket still hanging on the wall.

Then an idea came to her mind. With an evil grin on her face she peeked behind the blanket and was surprised to see Killua on top of Gon. Killua was pinning Gon's arms and Gon was struggling to break free. Of course, the moment she saw that she was already in lalaland.

"I never thought Killua was the Seme type." She thought blushing and covering her eyes with her hands but still peeking though.

"Oh! Hi Aki!" Gon waved at her despite being pinned down.

"Oh please just continue what you're doing, don't mind me. Enjoy~ ufufufu~" she giggled like an old man.

Killua gave her a weird look and let Gon go. He sat on the floor and crossed his legs. "So, do you need something?"

"Uh- I heard some noise coming here so I checked it out but it looks like you're alright." She explained.

"Oh that! Sorry! We were just doing some work out. Did we disturb you?" Gon apologized.

_Working out what? _Is what she really wanted to ask but instead shook her head as a response.

"If you don't have anything to say you can go back to your own room." Killua shooed her.

"I will! Don't worry!" She winked at him before leaving that gave him a shiver.

"That girl is really weird! Better stay away from her." Killua commented hugging himself like he was cold. "Hey! Gon! Are you listening?" he turned to his friend who was busy doing push ups now.

"Mn. I don't think she's weird." Gon replied to his comment.

"You always say that to people even if they are one!" he argued. "Yet I'm the one to talk." He thought.

"I think Aki's interesting." Gon continued.

"What's so interesting about that weird girl? Really, Gon, your taste in woman is depressing." He stood up, walked towards where the hole and draw the blanket revealing an eavesdropping neighbour.

Aki smiled nervously at him, shifting her gaze from here to there just not to make eye contact with him. With a disgusted look he asked her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Err- I was- well…" she fidgeted making a duck face.

It was that moment when all of a sudden they were interrupted with a big explosion that hit their room. Fortunately, with their abilities they were able to protect their selves from it.

As the dust inside the room began to fade, Aki found herself being protected by Killua from the sudden explosion. "Wh-wh-wha-what was that just now?"

Instead of answering her, Killua turned to asked Gon. "Hey, Gon! Are you alright?"

"Mn! How about you guys?" Gon replied.

"We're okay." He answered then turned to her. "Right?"

She nodded, "I'm okay."

"Aki! They're here!" Yura called out as she sensed danger coming their way.

She mumbled a cursed under her breath and quickly stood up to get her things.

"I can't stay here anymore." She bit her lower lip.

Killua was confused at her sudden action. It's like she was running away from someone or something and it made him doubt her more.

"Whatcha hurry'n for, missy?"

All three of them turned to the broken wall, there stood the man with a beard and his companion.

"Heh!" she turned to them with a smirk. "Looks like threatening you were a waste of time."

"You know this people?" Gon asked pointing at the intruders.

"No." she replied and immediately threw a smoke grenade.

While the room was covered with a thick smoke, Aki made her escape from the building but was surprised to see Gon and Killua running beside her.

"Wh-?! H-how?!" she stammered.

"Why are you surprised?" Killua asked.

"Who were those people and why were they after you Aki?" Gon interrogated.

"I don't know them but they want the opal." She answered.

They turned to the right corner and continued running.

"Opal?" It was Killua's turn to ask.

"Mn. It's a rare opal that I got from the previous town I visited." She explained.

"It must have cost a billion." Killua commented.

Curiously, Gon asked her again, "How did you get it in the first place?"

Aki shifted her eyes to the other direction and nervously responded. "Well, I entered this little auction and luckily won despite having big people as rivals."

"Yeah, right." Killua muttered.

"Hey! I am not lying!" she retorted.

Killua was about to say something when they realized something was coming their way. They immediately jumped away from that spot but Aki was directly hit by a black transparent hand and was dragged towards the enemies.

"You think you could run away from us again huh?" the beardy sneered.

"I've been wondering why you could keep up with me in the first place. I think I know why." Despite being dragged she could still make fun of someone. "You made your buddy became your ride, how shameful."

"Shut your trap woman! I'm nobody's ride!" the ride- I mean man said, his body was overflowing of red and orange aura and he had this carburettor like in his back.

"Enough with the talk, where's the-" He was suddenly sent flying towards the wall that was beside him when Killua's knee meet his face.

Aki took the opportunity to escape from the clasped of the hand that the beardy was controlling. She was about to attack them too but was shocked to see that the two men were already defeated and she didn't get to do anything.

"Whew! That was quick." Gon said as he rubbed his palms together to get the dirt off his hands and faced her. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes." She stuttered.

"They won't be able to chase after you now. So you don't have to worry anymore." He added as he walked towards her.

"T-thank you." She wasn't sure why she was stuttering in front of him. "But I doubt it." She muttered.

"Hey!" a man shouted from afar and was running towards them. He was wearing a police uniform and blowing his whistles at them.

"Oh crap!" both her and Killua said and ran away pulling Gon with them.

After that incident, they looked for a new place to stay the night and Aki also explained to them the whole truth of why she was being chased down minus the part that she already told them.

"I bring good luck to those around me and give them the rarest among rarest treasures in the world." With over confident she told them.

"You may be lucky when it comes to it but you obviously bring trouble wherever you go." Killua bluntly said.

"But it doesn't change the fact that I bring you rare treasures." She argued.

"Still, trouble is trouble." He insisted.

"Damn you!" she narrowed her eyes.

Gon chuckled at the sight of them arguing then an idea came to his mind. "If you like, you can come with us Aki."

The two stopped their bickering and looked at him. The other was delighted to hear it while the other, well, glaring at them.

"Of course! I'll be happy to come with you!" Aki exclaimed grabbing Gon's hand and hold it tightly with sparking eyes.

"I don't agree with this!" Killua snarled *popped out vein*.

"Ufufufufu~ let's get along with each other, KI-RU-A *inserts heart here*." she teased him, left hand covering her mouth and a small blush on her right cheek.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Did you enjoy it? I hope you did :))**

**Another info of Aki has been revealed! Yay! ****I never get to ask you this but have you ever wonder what were those orb that floating around her? **** Two of them has their names revealed already so that leaves the red orb. What will it be? Hmmm XD**

**Oh~ Killua and Aki don't get along very well. What will happen to them? Ufufufufu~**

**Thank you for reading! See ya next chapter! Ja ne~**


	4. Still Time

**About time for me to update this**.** I'm sorry for the delay m-_-m. Maybe my next update will took another month or so... I don't know. I hate my life right now XD**

** Here's chapter 4! ENJOY!**

* * *

_Haahaa… haahaa…_

_The girl continued running, covering her wounded stomach as blood never stopped flowing. Her face twisted in pain, she was at her limit. She was very tired that she began to get dizzy, her vision became blurry and her feet couldn't take another step._

"_Nii-san… nii-san…" she whispered in tears._

_Her face couldn't clearly be seen because of the darkness but the girl had a dark brown hair that was done in two pigtails and lengthens until her back. Her long thick brown coat was covered in dirt mix with blood as her red scarf hang loosely on her neck. Her boots were worn out from the long run and her black pants were also torn._

_Suddenly, a loud growl echoed throughout the dark forest, a monstrous growl to be precise. She felt her insides reacted violently the moment she heard it. Her heart began to pound loudly and fast; her legs move on its own with more speed than before; her panting became heavier. She tried her best not to let her dizziness get in the way but failed to do so since she started to get sluggish again._

_Nii-san… _

_She could hear feet moved so fast like it was excited to get its prey. _

_Nii-san… nii-san… tears continued to flow._

_Then, there was a movement on the bush not far from her. She felt her heart stopped for a moment when something jumped out from behind. All she could do was whispered 'nii-san' as the monster with red eyes reflected on her own blue ones._

Her cerulean eyes shut open as the fear she experienced from the dream reflected on it. Panting heavily, she felt her sweat dripped on her face and neck.

"Are you alright Aki?" a concerned voice asked.

She slowly looked up to the teen with big round worried eyes standing beside her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She answered, sitting up and putting her right hand to cover her face.

"Are you sure?" Gon asked again.

"Yes." She smiled.

Just like that, Gon believed her and the worried face he had a while ago was replaced with a wide grin.

"We'll be leaving Onon today so Killua and I thought that we should buy things that we will need on our trip." He said. "We'll be waiting for you downstairs."

With that, he left. After closing the door, Aki sighed as she climbed down the bed and went to the bathroom. It took her one hour to ready all her things that when she went down Gon and Killua weren't there anymore. She took out her phone and saw that she had a message. It was sent 45 minutes ago.

_Meet us in front of the fountain in town square plaza after you're done with your thing. _Killua was the sender.

"Ughh…" was her only comment as she started walking to the plaza. _That kid is really impatient._

"Nii-san!"

In impulse, she looked back to the little girl who was running towards a boy younger than her. When the little girl came closer, her brother reached out his hand and the girl hold on to it. Just with that sight, Aki felt a tingling in her heart that reminds her of something. Then the dream she had earlier came back to her.

"It's been years since I stopped dreaming that kind of dream. How come I suddenly dreamt of it again?" she wondered.

Last time she had dreamt of that was three years ago. Every night she would dream only that same scene because when she does, she would always wake up on the best part, well sort of. It was a nightmare for her. She never had a chance to see the continuation of it.

"Hey, Aki! Stop daydreaming and hurry! My beloved Killua is waiting for me." Himeko's voice interrupted her.

She stared at the cyan orb. Did she hear it right_?_ Did Himeko really say that?She had accepted the truth that these little ones had their own control of their self despite being one of her nen ability. They would come out when they're alone and they would disappear if someone was around. That's how they work and there's more to it. But to actually had also something like that? No waaaaay!

"What's with that dumb look? Just hurry!" the orb demanded.

She indeed fasten her pace but mumbling to herself, "Geez, such a demanding servant."

"You know I can hear you!" Himeko reminded, floating around her.

"Of course I know that's why I let you hear it." She smirked.

Aki reached the fountain located on the centre of the plaza and decided to wait for her friends on the staircase near it. The town looked clean now that the festival had ended two days ago. She had a lot of fun that time with her newly found friends. After the incident that leads her to joining Gon and Killua, no one had chased her ever since. But of course, it was only temporary because at the moment she didn't have anything that would give them reason to chase her. She sighed like an old man would do. Boy, was she thankful at the peacefulness she's having right now. She busied herself by observing the people who were passing by when a man in his 30's approached her. She lifted her head to see the man clearly. He had a square shaped face, a red large nose and squinty eyes. His left earlobe had a large hole compared to the holes women get when they pierced theirs'. He had a muscular body and broad shoulders. You could say that he looked like a wrestler or a fighter. He was also bald. Without thinking she stood up and reached out for his hairless head and slowly rubbed it. She looked down at the man she thought was huge but in reality just a short guy, shorter than her exactly.

"STOP THAT!" the short man snarled, slapping her hands away. "Don't treat me like I'm some sort of pet!"

"Geez! No need to do that. You could've just said so that you didn't like it." She pouted checking her hand for any damages.

"You're coming with me!" he grabbed her wrist and about to dragged her when she moved away and hit his hand for him to let her go.

"Where the hell do you think you're taking me? Stupid shorty!" she blurted, vein forming on her temple.

"Wh- You brat!" he said as he once again pulled her, this time much tighter than earlier.

"Nooo! Let go!" she protested, doing her best to pull away. "I'll definitely take you to the police for harassing a young maiden like me!"

She was immediately set free and found herself sitting on the ground because of the sudden action of her captor. She smiled evilly at him thinking he was afraid of that little threat she did. When she looked up to him, she found him angrier than before.

"What are you saying you brat? I am the police and you'll be the one going to jail!" he growled.

"Eh?" she cocked her head to the side, confused.

Now that she looked at his clothes, he was indeed wearing a police uniform. Why didn't she notice it earlier? What was she thinking? Oh, his shining head was what had attracted her and make her ignore the other important things. Definitely stupid.

Like on some gag, she scratched the back of her head and nervously laughed.

"Aiyaa! I'm sorry mister policeman! I'm so stupid for not noticing who you were! And I'm sorry for calling you stupid and shorty!" she apologized. "So, may I know what my crime was for you to take me away?"

Suddenly, the incident from the other day flashed before her eyes and saw a policeman blowing his whistles at them but they ran away from him. Slowly, her laughter faded but her face didn't change, it was still laughing. The only difference was that, she was sweating like a pig behind the fake smile. Next thing she did was very stupid but it's better than not to have any plan at all.

"Oh shit! There's a man shitting on the fountain!" she yelled pointing at some random guy beside the fountain.

The chibi-police-san quickly looked back in order to teach the said man a lesson but didn't see anyone. He clicked his tongue in disappointment and turned his attention back at the girl but the moment he did, the girl had already run away, again.

"Oi! Come back here you BRAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he chased her.

The timing was definitely off because after she had left, Killua and Gon arrived at their meeting place.

"She's still not here." Killua clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"We just arrived so let's wait for her." Gon said with _more patience_.

"Rather than waiting just call her up." He said pointing at Gon's phone.

"Lately you seem worked up about her." Gon mumbled as he did what his friend told him to.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Gon only shrugged and was able to speak with the girl on the phone. Killua wasn't sure by what Gon meant but he was curious though. He shook his head to forget it and scanned the surroundings instead. After memorizing the shops, the people, the place, etc., from the corner of his eyes he saw a familiar brunette running away from some officer a few meters away from them. He turned to Gon who just hang up.

"She said she was being chased down by a muscled dwarf," Gon paused then cocked his head to the side. "Ne, Killua, have you ever seen one?"

Killua sweat dropped and sighed as he pointed to the girl who turned to a corner behind a pastry shop. "She's there."

"Ah! You're right!" Gon exclaimed. "And there's a muscled dwarf running behind her!" he pointed at the officer and followed, oblivious to the fact that he had now seen the muscled dwarf that he had been talking a while ago. Killua run behind him.

Meanwhile, Aki tried to lose the officer after running in circles for a while but unfortunately her plan did not succeed because the damn shorty was still chasing her. She bit her lower lip in annoyance and decided to run on a new path. She took a right turn on a corner which was only a path walk. In a distance, over a gate like way was a small bridge. After going through it, the next path was curved and she followed it. She did a left turn, right, another right then left and finally a dead end. She leaned on the wall and took a quick catch on her breathe. In another second, she jumped high kicking on the corners of the wall and successfully got on the other side but what awaits her there made her surprised.

The place was quiet like a ghost town. She heard someone murmur on the dark alley, eyes watching her carefully and presence so faint yet so obviously there. She could feel that she was not wanted there. _Wrong move girl. _She thought. She wanted to go back but the thought of the small man waiting for her on the other side made her stick to this awkward and scary situation. She started to walk. Although running was the best way, something prevented her from doing that and so chose to walk. From the corner of her eyes, she saw something white passed by on the dark alley on her right. She turned around to look for it but there was nothing there. She continued walking her way out. Luckily, the exit wasn't that far. She saw a small gate a few meters away and outside was the busy street. She fastened her pace when suddenly she heard something shattered. She stopped walking and looked to her left and saw someone inside a glass window, whole body wrapped in thick white clothing. She noticed the glass window was broken; this must be what she just heard.

The person inside stepped on something that made a sound which was why she turned her gaze to him again. Their eyes locked on to each other. As she stared at him, images of someone wrapped also in white clothing flashed before her. Only the eyes could be seen. That person's eyes were the same blue as hers' but it was lonely. He was staring at her. Although it was just a vision, she could feel that the stare of that person was directed to her.

All of a sudden something hit her that made her came back to reality. She saw the person in white cloaked was holding a… stone? Then what hit her just now was a… slowly she looked down and saw a stone indeed. Luckily, she was able to dodge the next stone that was thrown at her.

"Run Aki!" Yura exclaimed.

Before the person could throw stones at her again she immediately scrammed away. Finally, she was out of that scary place! She settled down on a nearby shop and texted Gon of her whereabouts after making sure that the coast was clear.

* * *

After some tiring day of running around town, the group had finally aboard the airship and luckily got away from their pursuer.

"Man, were hunters yet were being hunted. How ironic. Thanks to an idiot." Killua said sitting beside Gon and leaning his left arm on the arm rest while his chin on his hand.

On their front was another two sits, the other had their bags and besides the window sitting was Aki who was sleeping soundly.

"Maa, maa, lower your voice or you'll wake her up." Gon hushed him, giving a hesitated smile.

He threw a glare at her but surely she won't be bothered by it so instead he glared at nobody outside. Gon sweat drop at his action.

_The brunette girl around twelve or thirteen was standing beyond the sea of sand watching the starry sky above her with dark empty eyes. Her brown long coat and long hair swayed as the wind blows on it. As if feeling something was coming, she turned around and out of nowhere she heard someone whispered, "Find your important treasure…"_

Aki slowly opened her eyes and looked at the night view outside but it seems like she was more staring at a far distant dream.

* * *

_**[I'm searching for myself in the rusted mirror. **_

_**I picked up the past that somebody dropped. **_

_**Frantically, I extended my hand flinging the answer...**_

_**Somewhere I heard someone's voice in rusted time]**_


End file.
